Middling
by Brit2
Summary: The sequel to my AU take on Harper joining the Maru - In the Beginning


Title: Middling By: Brit Status: WIP Rating: R - angst/sexual connotations but not graphic sex Archive: I would be honoured but please ask.  
  
The sequel to "In the Beginning"  
  
I'd been curious about the sabotage attempt on the Maru, Beka explained it all while I was recovering from my injuries. She told me about Gerentex the Nightsider. How he'd refused to pay her the agreed price for a cargo. The engineer that she'd thrown off the Maru the day she hired me had probably been working for the creature.  
  
She decided to keep a low profile after our little run in with Zeus and we cruised around the drifts taking cargoes here and there.  
  
I think that they were the happiest few weeks of my life. For the first time since I was a child I felt that I belonged. I had a family again. They were a pretty odd family but a family none the less. No way was Beka Valentine a mother figure but she looked after me, making sure I didn't try to do too much while I was still healing.  
  
Rev was I suppose the closest to a parental substitute. He was clever and compassionate and wise. I was beginning to like him more and more. He was like no Magog that I'd ever met before, and he'd saved my life when Zeus had left me in an unheated area of the Maru. Rev had kept me warm all night and stopped me from developing hypothermia.  
  
Trance was, well what can I say about Trance. My sparkly purple babe. She was pretty and funny and had such an air of innocence about her. Then you looked into those deep dark eyes and all the knowledge of the Universe seemed to be there. I've got to be totally honest here, Trance turned me on, she had a habit of hugging me with her tail. I took more cold showers those first months on the Maru than I had ever done before. She was also a great medic, being unwell was almost a pleasure when Trance was looking after you.  
  
We got into the habit of sitting in the Maru's galley each evening after the day's work was over. I always used to indulge my passion for Sparky cola. The others would sip their favourite beverages and we would talk about anything and everything.  
  
One evening Beka asked a question that I'd been dreading.  
  
"Harper, how did you manage to afford the data port?"  
  
My heart sank, I knew she was curious about it, after all not many mudfoots can ever earn enough to get the delicate neuro surgery carried out. Or afford the long stay in hospital convalescing from the procedure.  
  
I took a deep breath and launched into my explanation. I looked down at the table while I spoke I didn't want to see the disapproval on their faces. When they heard what I used to have to do to stay alive they probably wouldn't want me to stay on board.  
  
"While I was still living on Earth I used to sell myself to make enough money to live. A guy called Martin used to protect me and take most of my earnings but I managed to keep enough to buy food. When I finally got away from Earth I carried on doing it. I didn't know anything else."  
  
Trance gasped. "You used to go with women for money?" I gave a bitter laugh. "Women, men anyone or anything that could afford to pay basically."  
  
I glanced up and caught a glimpse of Beka's expression. She was totally horrified. Oh well I'd just lost another job. Typical Harper couldn't keep his mouth shut. Why didn't I have the wit to lie?  
  
I stood up. "I guess I'll just go pack my things, you obviously don't want to hear any more."  
  
Beka also stood up; she was blocking my way out of the galley. I went to step around her, what she did next totally surprised me. For once in my life I was speechless. She put her arms round me and hugged me.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harper," she said. Her eyes looked suspiciously wet, surely she wasn't crying for me. "Sit back down and finish your story. I thought my life was harsh at times but I never had to go hungry or do what you had to do."  
  
I sat and looked round at my friends. None of them were condemning me. My mouth was dry with nerves; I took a swig of cola and continued.  
  
"One night I picked up a woman, she was much older than I was. More than old enough to be my mother. She was wealthy, well dressed; still a very good-looking woman and I wondered what she saw in me. Well to cut a long story short all she wanted me to do was hold her. She was lonely despite having sons and daughters. None of her family had any time for her. I spent the whole night with my arms round her while she slept. She came back week after week and that's all she ever wanted."  
  
I stopped speaking, remembering the comfort that we'd given each other. "Anyway one day a letter came for me. Her family had found out and had effectively put her under house arrest. She'd managed to write to me and had enclosed a huge sum of money, I don't know how. She told me that I was to use it to get an education. I tried to find her I had some idea of mounting an heroic rescue but it was pointless I didn't even know her name."  
  
I shrugged. "I went to the best medical facility that I could afford and got the port put in. I nearly died in the process. When the money ran out they threw me out. I found work of a sort but I wasn't well enough to hold down a job for a long time."  
  
"That's how you found me Boss, I was contemplating going back to that way of life and you saved me from it. I like to think that my having the data port somehow tipped the scales in my favour."  
  
There was silence after I finished talking but it wasn't an uneasy silence it was a very comforting one.  
  
The silence was soon shattered by loud noises outside. The galley door burst open and a tall skinny being with a face like a discontented fox stood in the opening.  
  
"Holy crap," Beka said. "Gerentex." 


End file.
